


A Skittles Valentine

by cab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Could be taken as a bro thing or a relationship thing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sciles, Valentine's Day, holiday fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cab/pseuds/cab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Scott and Stiles' Valentine's Day after werewolves, kanimas and crazy-ass hunters have turned their world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skittles Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this for a friend just to do it. It could be taken as gen or slash, depending on how you wanna look at it. Hope you enjoy!

Being single on Valentine’s day was a prospect that Stiles was all too familiar with.

He remembered passing out cards with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them to his second grade classmates (and Scott). But that was the year before the Martin family moved to Beacon Hills and Stiles devoted all of his heart, attention and crafts skills to yearning after Lydia. From afar, that is. Every year he’d make her a valentine and then get too nervous to give it to her and end up giving them to Scott. Boxes of chocolates, teddy bears and red construction paper hearts with his own cheesy versions of “roses are red, violets are blue…” that Scott always accepted with a big grin and a thank you. He never thought it was weird and even at one point started giving Stiles candy back on Valentine’s Day.

In seventh grade, Jackson Whittemore joined their class and he and Lydia had been inseparable ever since. Plus, Jackson made it his life mission to make sure Stiles knew he had no chance with her. So it kind of became Stiles’ and Scott’s tradition to give each other things on V-Day. They called em Bro Valentines. Their respective parents laughed and shook their heads at the two of them but pitched in all the same to help with buying gifts and candy each year. It was great and neither of them really knew the big fuss over the stupid day or how it felt not to get anything.

That was, until Allison Argent came into the picture after winter break of their sophomore year.

Scott was taken with her immediately in a way that was definitely puppy love and definitely not the stupid elementary crushes that Scott had had along the way but never taken seriously enough to deviate from their V-Day traditions. Stiles could tell right away that things were about to change, so he cut Scott some slack when the day came around and didn’t get butthurt when Scott got Allison a big teddy bear and some flowers (both of which Stiles had helped pick out). He didn’t have a valentine for the first time in years, but he was cool with it. He was happy for his best friend and hey, maybe he’d have a chance with Lydia now that she and Jackson were on the outs so much lately.

That was also around the time that everything started going to crap and werewolves became a thing and then kanimas, and so on. Jackson and Lydia were pretty much a match made in supernatural heaven. Bound by the power of human love and all that and so, who was Stiles to try and get in between that? Not that he even wanted to, anymore. Scott, however, was mopey as hell after his and Allison’s break-up following her meltdown. But he was being mature about it and putting a brave face on and still attempting to rebuild the bridge that’d been wrecked between them. No dice in the romance department, though. They were barely even friends by the time the new year rolled around.

So when Valentine’s Day arrived, Stiles didn’t hesitate. He went all out. He’d showed up to school with a fist full of heart-shaped balloons, a stuffed wolf with the words “I’d Bone You” written on a plush bone in it’s mouth and chocolate. Scott had grinned so huge, Stiles thought he was gonna pull a muscle in his face. And that’d made Stiles’ day.

“Aww thanks, man” Scott said, reaching out to run a hand over the wolf’s fuzzy head. He deflated slightly though when he looked back up at Stiles. “I didn’t get you anything, though.”

Stiles waved it away with the hand holding the balloons. “Don’t worry about it, dude. You can take me out to dinner later.” He wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

Scott laughed, taking the wolf and boxed chocolate. “Deal.”

“Bro Valentine’s for life?” Stiles said, waving the balloons around.

Scott nodded, pulling Stiles in for a hug. “Valentine’s for life, man.”


End file.
